


Wait for Me a Little Longer

by Prince_Darkcloud



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Darkcloud/pseuds/Prince_Darkcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the night before Kevin heads off to college a year before the rest. Clyde's been preparing to say goodbye, but Kevin has something else he wants to tell his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no memory of writing this ._.

Clyde sat on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come climbing through his window at any given moment. It was rare for the Chinese-American boy to ever be late to anything, but then again it  _was_  2 am in the morning. Precautions were most likely the reason for his delay. Clyde took out his phone and texted a quick message, but got no reply after waiting for about 5 minutes. He had never been incredibly patient. Finally, the long awaited rapping at the glass of his window signaled that his love was waiting to be let in.

"H-Hey, C-Cl-Clyde." The poor boy's teeth were chattering. Clyde took the boy's face in his hands and pulled him into a much-delayed kiss. The visitor had to maneuver his way through the window so as not to break the kiss he had so longed for.

"Where've you been Kevin? You promised you'd be here 20 minutes ago. I was worried something happened." Clyde's crybaby nature was starting to reveal itself, even though he was now almost 17 years old. Kevin rolled his eyes, but smiled at the tearing boy and removed one of his gloves so he could wipe away his tears.

"I'm sorry. I misplaced something." Clyde sniveled a little longer before wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist, bringing him close. Kevin looked down at the top of Clyde's head before putting an arm around his shoulders. "Grab your coat, we're going." Clyde nodded against Kevin's chest. He looked up at his boyfriend; all traces of tears had vanished and had been replaced with eager happiness.

They climbed down from Clyde's window and landed gracefully in the deep snow. Kevin took Clyde's hand and led him to his father's car, opening the passenger's door. Kevin climbed in on the opposite side after shutting Clyde's door and started the engine. Clyde was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep because he was too excited about what Kevin could possibly want to show him. They reached the main highway and Kevin sped up a little bit, grabbing Clyde's hand, sniling at the road ahead of him. He pulled to a stop at the ridge of one of many mountains that surrounded the town of South Park. Kevin pulled a bandana out of his pocket and secured it around Clyde's face, smiling when Clyde released a surprised 'eep.'

"Follow me." He said.

"Where are we going?" Clyde asked, his nasally voice accentuated by his stuffy nose. Kevin placed a soft kiss on Clyde's upper lip, leaving it slightly wet when he reluctantly pulled away. Kevin wasn't a man of many words, but the kiss clearly said:  _trust me._

Clyde licked his freshly kissed lip and slowly shuffled along until Kevin let go of his shoulders. "Kevin?" Clyde was afraid to move his feet; they were, after all, near the edge of a cliff. Clyde could vaguely make out brief flashes of dim light through the bandana that was secured over his eyes.

"Clyde, you can take it of now." Clyde reached behind his head and patiently worked the knot until it finally came undone. Slowly, he let the bandana slip off hi eyes. The sight before him was incredible. A meteor shower had started and the sky was being lit by hundreds of little orbs of light sailing across the black of night. Clyde looked down at Kevin, who had lowered himself onto his knee. Clyde could feel tears prickling his eyes as Kevin looked up at him with love.

"Clyde?" Droplets were collecting on his chin and were dripping onto the ground. He brought his hand up to his mouth, interrupting the path of his tears.

"I love you so much." Clyde nodded, afraid he'd let out a sob if he opened his mouth. "I've loved you for so long, and I want to love you for even longer."

"K-Keviiin…"

"Clyde," Kevin pulled the famous symbol of proposal out of his coat pocket: a little black box, "will you marry me?" Clyde fell down to his knees and started bawling. Kevin's proposal had been so romantic, something Clyde was completely incapable of.

"Keeeeviiii-hi-hi-hiinn, I-I l-loo *sniffle* love you tooo…" Kevin scooted forward and took one of Clyde's tear coated hands and slipped the silver band with the green gem onto his finger and kissed it gently. Clyde couldn't stop sobbing, he was so happy that his love wanted to stay with him forever, even if he was a cry baby.

"You know I have to leave soon." Clyde nodded, feeling the tears come even more heavily, Kevin smiled, thinking of one of his favorite quotes, "I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Thing's will be different, I promise. Please wait for me."

 **The End**

 


End file.
